


Harry Potter, el peor compañero de habitación

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compañeros de habitación, Drarry, M/M, Muggle AU, Redes sociales, Skype, UA Muggle, Universidad AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco intenta quejarse de Potter por Skype, pero su mejor amiga le da a sus protestas una interpretación diferente.





	Harry Potter, el peor compañero de habitación

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de escribir este drabble en quince minutos en vez de estudiar, pero me gusta mucho la idea, así que tal vez haya una continuación XD

El ordenador emitió ese sonidito extraño que hacía Skype al conectarse y, un instante después, la cara de Pansy apareció en la pantalla, primero borrosa y después algo más nítida.

\- Venga, suéltalo – dijo la chica sin preámbulos. Estaba tirada en su cama, y Draco podía ver que solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes y unas bragas, la muy exhibicionista.

\- Esto es insoportable, Pansy, te lo juro – empezó él, apoyando la cara en la mano –. No llevamos aquí ni tres semanas y ya es peor que el instituto.

Pansy se inclinó un momento fuera del alcance de la cámara y volvió a aparecer un instante después con una lima de uñas. Con un gesto de cejas, le indicó a Draco que siguiera hablando mientras empezaba a arreglar su manicura.

\- Mi compañero de habitación es _lo peor_ – siguió diciendo –. Es un prepotente, y un chulito, y siempre deja sus zapatos demasiado cerca de la puerta –. Las cejas de Pansy volaron hacia arriba, y vale, tal vez aquella no era la mejor queja del mundo, pero es que Draco solo acababa de empezar –. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hacer las cosas de forma diferente aquí? ¿Que quería olvidarme de los líos del instituto y hacer amigos y ser popular? Pues _Potter_ se está encargando de que no sea así.

\- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó su amiga, imperturbada.

\- La pregunta es “qué no hace”. Es simplemente él, Pansy. Todo de él. ¡Es el maldito chico más popular de todo el campus! Se pasea por ahí como si todo le perteneciera, y la gente le sigue como perritos falderos. Pero lo peor es que ni siquiera lo intenta – exclamó, levantando la cabeza de su mano en un gesto de frustración –. No le he visto acercarse a un cepillo del pelo en todo el curso, ni echarse ningún producto, ¡y lo único que usa para lavarse es H&S y gel de marca blanca! Y aún así sale todos los días del dormitorio pareciendo un dios griego, o algo. Con su estúpida piel dorada y sus ojos verdes – te lo juro, el primer día pensé que llevaba lentillas – y una sonrisa casual y despreocupada y esa _ropa_ – escupió –. No debería ser legal vestir de esa forma y seguir pareciendo tan…

\- ¿Tan?

\- No sé. Pero ya me entiendes.

\- Hm-hm – asintió la chica. Estaba inspeccionando sus uñas con una expresión perfectamente calmada, y Draco se sintió ligeramente frustrado. Había pensado que Pansy estaría quejándose de Potter con él a estas alturas. Pero no pasaba nada; aún quedaba mucho por decir.

\- Además, creo que no ha oído la palabra “norma” en su vida. ¿Sabías que en el campus está prohibido tener mascotas? Vale, pues el otro día su amigo pelirrojo idiota y él trajeron a la habitación una _ardilla_.

Con eso sí que consiguió captar la atención de Pansy.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Como lo oyes – dijo él.

\- ¿… por qué?

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? Creo que algún idiota le había tirado una piedra y tenía herida una pata, pero eso es lo de menos, Pansy. El caso es que tuve que dormir en la misma habitación que una ardilla durante casi _una semana_ –. Pansy puso mala cara, pero no porque comprendiera a Draco. Más bien, parecía estar sintiendo pena por el bicho aquel que Potter había rescatado. Pero daba igual, Draco tenía más historias que contar –. ¿Y sabes que está prohibido hacer ruido en las habitaciones a partir de las once? Vale, pues el otro día el teléfono de Potter empezó a sonar a toda leche a la _una de la mañana_ y, aunque no te lo creas, tenía la canción de _Africa_ de Toto de tono de llamada. ¿Tú sabes lo que es despertarse en medio de la noche oyendo esa mierda? Y – prosiguió antes de que Pansy volviera a lanzarle otra mirada escéptica –. Se pasea por el dormitorio en su jersey de fútbol y _calzoncillos_ , Pansy. Es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo espera que pueda concentrarme estudiando si tengo todo el rato esas malditas piernas dentro de mi campo de visión?

Se quedó callado un momento, en parte para poder poner mala cara ante la imagen mental de las piernas musculosas de Harry Potter, y en parte porque ya no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Pansy tardó un segundo en contestar. Había dejado la lima a un lado y se estaba peinando, y, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba claro que Draco no había conseguido que odiase a Potter tanto como lo hacía él.

\- Draco, cariño – dijo despacio, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño –, se te ve la pluma.

\- ¿Qué? – se escandalizó él.

\- Que se te ve lo gay, cielo. Que desprendes tanto arcoíris que parece que te has duchado en purpurina esta mañana. Que no darías más el canto ni aunque llevases puesto un vestido con la bandera…

\- Vale, vale, calla – interrumpió él rápidamente. Pansy le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco –. No me estás ayudando – masculló.

\- No sé de qué te sorprendes – dijo ella sin más.

\- Ya, yo tampoco. Supongo que tenía la inocente esperanza de que la distancia te haría una mejor amiga…

\- Oh, vamos, sabes que soy la mejor amiga que podrías haber tenido – contestó la chica –. Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, cariño. Estás coladito por él hasta los huesos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

\- Yo nunca podría enamorarme de nadie tan…

\- ¿Tan? – repitió Pansy, las cejas arqueadas.

\- Tan… No sé, Pansy, pero tú ya me entiendes.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, soltando una carcajada.

\- Lo único que entiendo es que si no consigues una cita con él antes de las vacaciones de Navidad te vas a desintegrar – dijo –. Oye, cielo, me tengo que ir. He quedado con las chicas para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar Química y aún tengo que vestirme.

\- Pues vale, adiós – espetó él.

\- Eh, no te enfades conmigo. Te llamo por la noche, ¿vale?

Draco suspiró, cansado, y llevó el cursor al botón de colgar.

\- Vale – dijo justo antes de terminar la llamada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres leer más, házmelo saber en los comentarios. Siempre escribo más si sé que hay gente que quiere leerme!!  
> Si quieres enviarme una Prompt, puedes hacerlo a través de Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D


End file.
